When You Give Wrath Some Sugar
by dream-with-hope
Summary: ONESHOT FIRST FANFIC What if you let Wrath have some sugar? Chaos ensures. 2003!Wrath, not King Bradley. Sorry for OOC-ness. T because Envy bad language. R&R! Motherly!Sloth


**Hey, hey, hey! This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is welcome! Sorry 'bout any OOC-ness! Uhm. . . I have nothing else to say, so LET'S GET ON WITH IT!**

**When You Give Wrath Some Sugar**

POV OF WRATH

Today Lust told me I couldn't go outside. Mommy was out to shop for food with Gluttony, so I had to. (I wasn't about to go ask Envy!) So, to ease some boredom, I went to bother Envy who was on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"Envy," poke "Envy," poke "Envy," poke "Envy!"

"Wadduya want brat?"

"I'm bored!"

This gave him an idea (his face lit up). It wasn't a good one because it involved me acting as a punching bag. I didn't like the idea, so I ran off to the kitchen to find something to do. After a few minutes of searching, I found a kinda-sparkly, gritty, white thing that tasted good. I liked it, and ended up eating the whole box. Right then, Lust walked in.

"What are you doing?" Lust asked.

"Eating this," I held up the box. "It tastes _really _good!"

". . . How much did you eat?"

I looked in the box, "The whole thing."

She gave me this wide-eyed look that showed me that what I did was bad. Just then, I felt this weird tingly feeling in my stomach and felt the need to jump around with this new supply of energy I had.

"ENVYENVYENVYENVYYOUSHOULDHAV ESOMEOFTHATWHITESTUFFITSREAL LYGOOD!"

"Lust, what did he eat?"

"One whole box of sugar. He ate a WHOLE BOX OF SUGAR."

I giggled. "ENVYYOULOOKLIKEAPALMTREE!"

"WHA~AT? THAT'S IT, THIS BRAT'S GONNA DIE."

"I hope Sloth takes her time coming home. . ."

I couldn't think straight, everything was going through my mine at ten-million-thousand miles per hour! I was bouncing off walls, pulling hair and breaking stuff until Lust stabbed me through the leg and Envy knocked me out.

ENVY'S POV

The brat decided to go ahead and eat A WHOLE CARTON OF SUGAR. Who does that (besides Gluttony)? Not only that but he called me a palm tree! He was jumping off walls literally! I'm serious; he was running up to walls and jumping off, only to land on the opposite wall, and so on. Lust and I came to an unusual agreement and came up with the best solution, knock him out.

After he was peacefully, QUIETLY, AND NOT MOVING-LY sleeping, Lust and I surveyed the damage. Damn, lamps broken on the floor, carpet torn, and stuffing ripped out of pillows. In my life of at least four hundred, this is the most damage I have seen a kid deal. Lust sighed and set to work repairing everything before Sloth came home (she would kill us for giving sugar to her "baby", tch). As I debated whether or not to help her, I spotted the box he had eaten the sugar from. IT. WAS. FUCKING. HUGE. Seriously! The height was from my wrist to my shoulder and it was as thick as me! Why would anyone buy this? Just then, knock knock, Sloth was coming in. Damnit! Lust and I quickly threw away some pillows and the lamps and opened the door.

It seemed that Gluttony had eaten everything (including the people) and they didn't buy anything. As soon as she walked in the door, Sloth was suspicious of how empty the room seemed hence us throwing away most of it. But, she was distracted by the sight of Wrath sleeping.

"Why is he on the floor?"

"Uh, he fell asleep and uh, we didn't want to wake him so we uh, left him there"

Damn! I had stuttered over my response and now she's really suspicious!

"Is that so? Alright, what happened to the furniture?"

And we were caught. Suddenly, I heard a voice over my left shoulder.

"Wrath went into the kitchen and ate a carton of sugar and proceeded to destroy everything."

You could see the anger coming off of her as she said, "Why. Did. You. Let. Him. Have. Sugar?"

And so, that was how Lust and I ended up wasting a few lives.

**There you have it! Sorry it's so short. REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! Here's a few questions you can answer in your lovely REVIEWS:**

**What did you think?**

**Any constructive criticism?**

**What should I do next?**

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
